


Home

by erin_means_peace



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erin_means_peace/pseuds/erin_means_peace
Summary: This is basically just a collection of one shots that I've written that I'm stringing together into a story. If you guys have any requests please send them. :)   Both you and Kurapika have something in common. You're both without a home or a family. All you have left of your family is a rose your mother gave you on your twelfth birthday, the day both she and your father died, leaving you alone to fend for yourself in the wilderness. Now a 19 year old girl, it's been seven years since you've had a family, since you've had friends. After stumbling upon a Phantom Troupe hide out and managing to get away, with a little help from a mysterious blonde stranger, you find yourself following him on his quest to get revenge on the slaughter of his clan. You find a lot of similarities between yourself and Kurapika and the two of you find yourselves getting closer to each other. For both of you, being with each other feels a lot like home.





	1. Scarlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While celebrating your birthday you fall into a Phantom Troupe lair where you discover the rest of the scarlet eyes! However, the Phantom Troupe finds you and tries to kill you, but a mysterious stranger saves you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So my friends who live down the hall from me got me into anime and I saw hunter x hunter with them and it looked amazing! I really should be doing hw right now...but when inspiration strikes there's not much I can do XD. I haven't seen that much of the show so far but I've looked up the plot on hunterpedia so hopefully that's an accurate resource. So this reader is going to be a bit OC. You'll be referred to as Rose in the first two chapters and Y/N after that but your appearance and everything is all up to you.

You giggled as your mom splashed some of the sea water onto your face. You were all on a boat trip today on the ocean for your birthday. "Look at the dolphins Y/N!" She says and points to the dolphins jumping out of the water.

"They're so pretty!" You exclaim.

"Just like you our little rose." Your dad says and comes over and pinches your cheek.

"Speaking of roses..." Your mother says and pulls something out of a bag. You gasp when you see the scarlet colored rose. "This is for you sweetheart." She hands it to you and you hold it in your hands.

"It's so beautiful." You say with wide eyes and sniff the plant.

"It's a very rare type of rose." Your father says. "You don't see too many scarlet ones. It's rare just like you are."

"That's right." Your mother says. "It's one of a kind. Just like you little rose..." Your mother says and all of a sudden thunder booms overhead and your parents start freaking out.

"Get below deck!" Your father screams at you and you run as fast as you can to the trapped door that leads downstairs but lightning strikes the boat and sets the wood aflame, blocking you from your parents. All you could hear was them screaming and then suddenly the small boat split in half by a wave, and you screamed as you found yourself getting separated from your parents.

"Mom! Dad!" You cried out as you saw the light from the fire on the boat slowly sink below water, as well as yours. You jumped onto a stray piece of driftwood and tried to kick over to them.

"Rose!" They called out. You paddled as hard as you could but the current only pushed you further away. Eventually the light from what was left of the boat sank, and you could refill the ocean with your tears.

You stood on the beach, letting the waves cover your feet as you held the little scarlet rose in your hands, tears streaming down your face as you remembered that horrible birthday you had seven years ago today. You took a deep breath and looked over the horizon, watching the sun rise, and light up your s/c skin, warming your body. "Happy birthday to me..." You say softly and turn away and retreat into the woods. You wrap the rose around your arm like you had done every day for seven years and make your way into the woods to clear your mind. You smile and run across the forest floor, nimbly. You made yourself a dress out of the sail of the boat that you had managed to salvage after the accident. It came in handy when you grew out of your other clothes. You skillfully leapt into a tree and started to climb it. You were practically a monkey now. You had been doing this for seven years after all. You couldn't fight very well, but you had become a gymnast of sorts. If anyone ever tried to attack you they would have to catch you first.

You laughed as you swung from tree to tree on vines. The occasional squirrel or bird hitching a ride with you. You were in a big open clearing in the woods, the rising sun casting sunlight through the trees in a pattern you always thought was just beautiful. You liked it so much you thought you'd just swing around here for a little while. You kicked your legs, making you swing farther and higher, having so much fun you didn't notice the sound of the vine snapping, until suddenly you felt gravity take hold of you and you fell from the canopy and towards the ground. You screamed, closing your eyes and bracing for impact, but none came, not yet. Suddenly you were engulfed in darkness. You opened your eyes just as you hit the ground. You could have sworn you saw many pairs of scarlet eyes staring at you just before you blacked out.

When you started to come to all you could see was a scarlet haze. You groaned, picking your head up and looking around. When your vision cleared more, you screamed and cowered against the wall, only looking every now and then to make sure what you were seeing was real. All around you, in jars were dozens of pairs of scarlet eyes. What in the world... You thought to yourself as you looked around. What are all of these eyes doing here? What would someone want with all of them? Your questions were soon answered when two men came inside the room. You hid on the other side of the door so they wouldn't see you. "Chrollo wants these eyes brought to Meteor City." One man with a muffled voice says. He had a scarf around his mouth for some reason.

"Why can't we just keep them here." The other man grumbles and picks up a table of eyes skillfully. He must be really strong. That table looked really heavy. "We always have to keep moving them, and no one's ever found them here. So why don't we just leave them." The man with the scarf turns around and notices the end of your dress disappear down the hall.

"Because someone has found them." He says and squints his eyes. You ran as fast as you could down the hall, but soon you heard shouting and the heavy footsteps of the men charging after you. You made a sharp turn down a hallway and you heard them both crash into the wall, after trying to imitate your move. They clearly weren't as agile as you. Suddenly a girl with pink hair steps out and tries to kick you in the gut .You bend forward over her leg and do a front flip, landing on your feet and continuing to run. All of a sudden your feet give way and you land on the ground. You looked behind you and noticed that both of your feet were tied together with chains. You groaned and struggled against them but it was no use. There was no way you were getting out of this.

"Nowhere to run now." The girl says and gives a sinister chuckle. "Franklin, Feitan, restrain her." She says and you groan in pain as both men grab you by your arms and carry you down the hall. You struggled to get out of their grip but they were just too strong. On the taller man you noticed a spider tattoo. You could hear the ocean from outside and you heard the chains on your legs being attached to something.

"Who are you?" You ask the girl who was smirking in front of you.

"You don't need to know. You've already seen too much." She says.

"Who are you?" She asks.

"Rose." You answer, not wanting to give your real name.

"Rose, huh?" She says thoughtfully and then notices your rose. "What do we have here?" She says and plucks your rose from your arm. "A rare scarlet rose?"

"Hey! Give that back!" You plead and struggle more in your captors arms.

"Why should I? You won't have any use for it soon." She says and you look confused.

"It's my birthday..." You mention and she smiles and an almost kind look comes across her face.

"Happy Birthday Rose." She says and smirks. Suddenly you felt gravity pull on you again and then you saw that you were outside, and falling fast towards the ocean. That's when the realization of what's happening hit you. You took a deep breath and felt the cold water surround you. Is this how your parents felt before they died. You struggled against the chains but there was nothing you could do. Your lungs started to burn and your will to live was draining. Maybe I should just give up...You started to think to yourself. That could be my birthday present...I'll get to see my parents again...All of a sudden you felt two strong arms wrap around your waist and the chains fall from your legs. You opened your eyes and was met with another pair of scarlet eyes. Then everything went black.

When you woke up you saw a tan ceiling above you, and saw that you were under some nice white sheets. You were in a house! You hadn't been in one for seven years! Were you dead? Were you in heaven? Your heart started beating in excitement at the thought of seeing your parents again. You noticed a boy staring at you. He had brown eyes and black spiky hair. There was a pale boy next to him with blue eyes and white hair. "Hey Killua she's awake!" The black haired boy shouts loudly and you groan, his loud voice giving you a headache.

"Not so loud! Gon!" The pale boy whose name you guessed was Killua said. "She's still weak. I'm going to let Kurapika know she's awake." He says and leaves. "Hey Kura-!" You hear him yell and then a blonde boy with black eyes, and an older man with dark hair follows him. rushes into the room and crashes onto his knees at your bedside.

"What do you know about the Troupe?!" He asks you urgently.

"Kurapika-" The older man grasps his shoulder and tries to pull him back but Kurapika shrugs him off.

"Where are they heading?!" He asks and you groan.

"Who's the Troupe?" You asked softly.

"The thugs that tried to kill you." He says and you swore the edges of his eyes started to turn scarlet. "I've been tracking them for months now and I've only now found their hideout, thanks to them deciding to kill you. I saw them drop you into the ocean as I was scouting the woods. Did you hear anything? What do you know?" He asks and then the two younger boys pull him back.

"She can't answer that right now Kurapika!" Killua says sternly. "She's just woken up from nearly dying! She needs more time to rest before she can answer."

"But I don't have time!" Kurapika shouts. Standing up and pushing Killua against a wall. His eyes were burning scarlet. "The Phantom Troupe is on the move! This may be my last chance to get my family's eyes back and I'm not going to let them get away!" He says and runs over to your bedside again but this time the three other men stop him and pin him to the ground.

"Calm down." Gon says and all three of them hug him. Kurapika closes his eyes and visibly relaxes. All the men let out a sigh and start to release him before he knocks them all on the ground viciously and runs out of the room, slamming the door. The older man sighs and appears at your bedside.

"I'm so sorry about that." He says to you and places an ice pack on your head. You sighed in content from how cold it was. "My name is Leorio by the way. Kurapika has been trying to track down that Troupe for a long time. They killed his entire clan when he was twelve. He's been searching for vengeance for the past seven years. He's gotten too deep into this to give up now. He's just upset because he's so desperate to find them. He'll cool down soon enough I'm sure." He says with a bit of uncertainty in his voice. "He did choose to save you instead of going back for those eyes after all. He still has his priorities in place."

"He saved me?" You ask weakly. Leorio nods.

"So I'm not dead?" You ask and Leorio chuckles.

"You gave it your best shot, but no you're still alive." He smiles.

"It was so awesome!" Gon shouts and Killua and Leorio shush him. "He dived off of a cliff and swam straight down to grab you, all in under a minute!"

"She can hear about Kurapika's heroic efforts later." Leorio says. "As for right now, it seems like she's going back to sleep." You closed your eyes and drifted off again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how'd I do so far? Please comment and let me know what you think! I know I made Kurapika a bit crazy in this part, but he'll be calmer in the next one I promise. It's all part of the story :) I really hope you guys like my story and I'll update it soon!


	2. I Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up and find Leorio, Killua and Gon have decided to help you celebrate your birthday since you mentioned to them that it was your birthday. Then Kurapika comes back, and the two of you have a meaningful conversation.

When you woke up again you felt note like your normal self. You looked to your right and saw Killua, Gon and Leorio sitting with each other and playing a card game. "Hey...." You say and all three of them turn towards you and smile.

"Hey she's awake!" Gon says excitedly and jumps on top of you on the bed and gives you a huge smile. Leorio pulls him off.

"Be gentle Gon!" Leorio says while the boy struggles in his arms. "She probably still feels awful."

"Actually I feel a lot better." You say and Leorio sweat drops.

"Well I guess a diagnosis can't be correct all the time I suppose." Leorio says and let's go of Gon. You look around.

"Where's the man who saved me? Kurapika was his name right?" You ask and Killua nods.

"He left." Killua explains. "After you couldn't give him the information he figured he would just go take on the Troupe himself. They weren't all there. He figured he still had a shot at getting the eyes back."

"Oh okay." You say. You felt your stomach drop. What was this guy's deal? First he saves me, now he ditches me and his friends to go find those creepy eyes! What have I gotten myself into? You sighed and smiled. "Where are we by the way?"

"We're in my house." Gon explains. "We figured we would stay here for awhile while we figured out where to go next."

"Which we won't know until Kurapika comes back." Killua says and rolls his eyes.

"When do you think he'll come back?" Gon asks.

"I don't know." Killua answers. "I'm not too sure if he'll even come back to be honest." A silent dread creeps over all of them. You don't know why but you felt like it might help if you mentioned...

"Hey, today's my birthday." You say softly and all of a sudden the three men light up and give you big smiles and get right up in your face.

"Your birthday!" They all shout and you sweat drop.

"Uh...yeah." You say.

"We have to celebrate!" Killua declares and hugs Gon who seemed just as excited.

"Yeah let's throw a party!" Gon declares and you laugh at the young boys antics. Leorio chuckles.

"I suppose I could go for a party." Leorio says and then looks at you. "You haven't even told us your name yet have you?" He asks and you blush.

"Oh yeah." You say. "I suppose I haven't."

"What is it?" Gon asks and you think for a minute. These people were a lot friendlier than the Phantom Troupe. But what if they're still dangerous? Kurapika is apparently their friend and you hadn't seen a very nice side of him so far...

"Rose." You tell them. You would tell them your real name later on if you decide you can trust them.

"Happy Birthday Rose!" The three boys say cheerfully and you laugh.

About half an hour later you got up out of bed and made your way downstairs. You were surprised to see streamers and decorations with your name on them. Suddenly Leorio, Killua and Gon jump out of their hiding spots. You gasp and hold your chest. Gon blows a paper horn. "Happy Birthday Rose!"

"You guys didn't have to go to all this trouble." You say, surprised by all of the effort the boys went to to make this for you.

"It was no trouble at all!" Gon says. "We wanted to do this!"

"Yeah it's been so long since we've had a party." Leorio says happily and smiles. "We figured this would be the perfect opportunity to take the edge off and just have some fun!" You laughed. You liked the sound of that. You looked down and realized something.

"Hey...I'm wearing different clothes." You say and all the boys blush.

"Well that weird dress you were wearing was all tattered and stuff so we gave you some spare ones we had in the house." Gon explains.

"And who undressed me while I was unconscious?" You ask, blushing furiously. Leorio's face was bright red. You shivered.

"I'm a doctor it's okay I'm used to examining people!" Leorio says, trying to make you feel better.

"Don't listen to him." Killua says. "You've got nothing to be ashamed about. I was right there making sure he didn't examine a little too much." He says and winks at you, making you blush more.

"Let's play some games!" Gon says, jumping up and trying to break the awkward moment.

You felt a warmth in your heart when you played these games. It was like being a child again! You wore a blindfold and played pin the tail on the donkey, and hit a piñata full of candy, which Killua and Gon devoured immediately. You had a few pieces and smiled. It had been awhile since you last had sugar. For once in your life, you felt like a normal person again. Everyone sang happy birthday to you as Leorio brought out a cake for you, with 19 candles on it. You told them that you were turning 19. "Make a wish!" Gon tells you and you think for a moment. Then you blow out the candles. Suddenly you all heard the door slam again and turned to see Kurapika, his eyes a scarlet color, although he didn't seem very hostile this time. He just seemed disappointed. "Did you get the eyes back?!" Gon asks him excitedly with a big smile. Kurapika just closes his eyes and sighs, Gon's smile fading. Kurapika brushes by him and makes his way upstairs.

"I'm guessing that's a no." Killua says.

That night you were about to go to sleep when you noticed Kurapika sitting by a cliff outside your window. You decided you owed him an apology. You couldn't help but think that it's your fault he couldn't get his eyes back. If only you hadn't been so careless and fallen into the Phantom Troupe hideout he wouldn't have had to save you and he would have his eyes. You came outside and the cold ocean breeze hit you. You gasped and shivered, rubbing your arms as you came to sit down next to Kurapika. He didn't even seem to acknowledge your presence.

"Hey." You say softly and he turns to you and then looks away.

"Happy Birthday." He says without looking at you.

"Thank you." You tell him. More silence. Then he spoke.

"I'm sorry about the way I've treated you." He says and you look at him. His eyes were black again, and he looked out over the water. "Those eyes all belong to the people in my clan. The Kurta clan." He explains. "When I was twelve they were all killed, I'm the last one left. Those that killed them, the Phantom Troupe are selling their eyes on the Black Market. I want them back so that I can give them a proper burial, and make sure their memory lives on in respect, not being desecrated by becoming items of purchase..." Kurapika explains and pulls some grass out of the ground, clenching his fists. You placed a hand on his shoulder and he straightened up and looked at you.

"I'm so sorry." You tell him and shuffle a little closer to him.

"I'm the one that should be sorry." He tells you. "I was so rude to you. You didn't do anything to deserve that."

"No I did." You tell him. "If I hadn't gotten myself captured you would probably have your clans eyes back."

"Well that's probably true." Kurapika says and your heart sinks. Oh crap it is all my fault! You exclaim in your mind. "If I didn't save you then I would have my clan's eyes back." Then he turns to look at you. "But I don't want to waste any innocent lives trying to save the remains of other innocent lives lost." He smiled at you a bit. "Don't feel guilty, you didn't do anything wrong." He assures you. "It's not your fault you were captured."

"Isn't it though?" You ask him and he smirks.

"It's your birthday. Don't think about stuff like that." Kurapika says.

"Thanks." You say and smile, before turning to look out over the water. Then you shiver when a cold breeze blows by you. Suddenly you're not cold anymore. Kurapika put his jacket over your shoulders.

"Warmer?" He asks and you nod. "What's your name?" He asks and you smile at him.

"Y/N." You tell him. After seeing this softer side of Kurapika and the kindness of the other boys, you knew you could trust them.

"You have a beautiful name." Kurapika says and you blush.

"Thank you." You tell him and blush.

"Where's your family?" He asks you and you sigh.

"They died seven years ago today." You explain.

"I'm sorry." Kurapika says.

"It's okay." You assure him. "It's not your fault. Our boat was struck by lightning when we were out in a storm. I sailed on a piece of driftwood with the sail until I made it to shore. I've been living in the woods ever since." Kurapika seemed very interested now.

"Living in the woods?" He asks. "You've never set foot in civilization since?"

"Well I do go every now and then when I want a certain kind of food." You explain. "You don't find very good things in the woods." You explain, reliving the horrible memory of some of the things you've had to eat to sustain yourself.

"You and I are very alike." Kurapika says and you look confused. "We've both lost our families when we were twelve, although while I've gone looking for revenge for it, it seems like you've moved on."

"I suppose you're right." You say and snuggle into his jacket a little more. Kurapika stands and his eyes scan the horizon. You notice the moonlight glint off of an earring in his ear. Whoa he has a piercing? What a badass! You think.

"We should head back inside. It's getting late and we should both sleep." He says and he offers you his hand. You take it and he pulls you up. Although you loose your balance a bit and fall forward into his chest. He holds you and you look up at him, blushing as he holds you in his arms. Your faces were so close, he could kiss you if he wanted, and you could do likewise.

"How come your eyes change color?" You ask him.

"I wear contacts." He says. "To hide my scarlet eyes that everyone in my clan had." He explains.

"They're beautiful." You say to him. "Your scarlet eyes." You add, in case there was any sort of confusion. You noticed a slight blush forming on his cheeks.

"Thank you." he says and then lets you go and heads inside. "Goodnight Y/N." He tells you and you smile.

"Goodnight Kurapika." You tell him before shutting your door and going to sleep.


	3. Mamapika

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While enjoying living at Gon's house, you start to see a motherly side to Kurapika, and you learn some more things about each other.

You came downstairs to have some breakfast and you saw Gon and Killua were sitting at the table eating the leftover cake from last night. The night before you told everyone that your name was Y/N and not Rose. They noticed you and stopped, blushing. "Sorry we're eating your cake..." Killua said. "It's just too good to resist!" You laughed.

"That's fine. I don't think I could have eaten the whole thing on my own anyway. You guys are kids. You can have some sugar." You say and mess up both of the boy's hair and they protested. You grabbed a slice yourself and sat down at the table. Kurapika came downstairs. He sighed when he saw the boys and came over, taking the plates from the two boys and they looked at him and gave him puppy eyes.

"Why did you take our cake?" Gon whines.

"You shouldn't be eating that much sugar in the morning." Kurapika says simply and puts it in the top part of the fridge where the boys can't reach.

"But we're hungry!" They both say and Kurapika gasps and looks down and sees the boys holding his ankles.

"Then get some fruit out of the cabinet." Kurapika says. You giggled slightly from the display in front of you as you sat at the table and ate your cake. Killua noticed.

"Hey no fair! How come you didn't take Y/N's cake?" Killua asks.

"Because it's Y/N's Birthday cake. She can do what she wants with it." Kurapika explains and the boys sigh. "Although she really shouldn't be having any sugar either this early in the morning..."

"Oh don't you dare try to take my cake away!" You say and cover your cake.

"Yeah she's the same age as you!" Gon says. "Don't go all mamapika on her too!" Kurapika sweat dropped.

"What?..." Kurapika asks. Killua and Gon erupt into laughter.

"Mamapika!" Killua cracks up. "That's perfect! From this moment on we shall call you mamapika!" He says and Kurapika blushes.

"Seriously guys?!" He exclaims and they both continue to laugh.

"Well if you're going to act like our mother than we might as well." Killua says and you chuckle a bit, but Kurapika shoots you a glare and you stop.

"Alright then. Since I'm your mother now I'm sending you both to your rooms." Kurapika declares and points to the stairs. The boys stop laughing.

"Seriously?" Killua asks. Kurapika nods. He and Gon both sigh and trudge up the stairs. Kurapika sits down at the table across from you. You continue to eat your cake and he places his hand on the table and strums his fingers nonchalantly. Suddenly his hand shoots out to your plate and he grabs it but you grab his wrist and he gives you a look of surprise.

"Don't touch my cake..." You say and he pulls his hand back and you continue to eat. "Do you want some?" You offer. He shakes his head.

"No thanks." He says. "I haven't had any sweets in a long time." He admits.

"How long is a long time?" You ask and he shrugs.

"Seven years give or take." He says nonchalantly. "Probably more since we didn't have sweets too often in the Kurta clan." Your eyes widened in shock and you pushed your plate towards him.

"You are eating that right now!" You tell him.

"I really don't-" He starts.

"Oh come on mamapika!" You mock him and he narrows his eyes at you. "Please." You say and give him your best puppy face. He sighs and picks up the fork and puts a small piece of cake in his mouth. He chews a bit and then shrugs.

"Meh." He says. "It's okay. A bit too sweet for my taste though."

"Really?" You ask and he just gets up and leaves. "You're no fun." You say and he looks back as he makes his way up the stairs and just shrugs it off and keeps making his way up the stairs. He had his clan to avenge, he didn't have time to have fun.

Later on the boys were all outside. Gon and Killua were playing tag and you were watching them. Kurapika looked up every now and then but for the most part his face was buried in his book. He had a huge stack of books next to him. Did he really read that much? You got up and came over to him. "Hey Kurapika." You say but he just keeps reading. You try again, still nothing. Wow this guy's really in a trance right now. You reach down and wave your hand in front of his face and then he picks his head up.

"Oh, hey Y/N what's up?" He asks.

"Why do you have so many books with you?" You ask.

"I'm reading all of them." He says matter of factly.

"Really?" You ask. "You seriously can't be reading all of those books." You say and he smirks.

"Yeah I can." He says. "Do you read at all?"

"Not really..." You say and think. "I haven't read a book in about seven years or so give or take..." You say and Kurapika's eyes widen in shock.

"Seriously?!" He exclaims and you nod. "Why not?"

"Climbing trees and stuff was more fun!" You say and next thing you know you're pulled down onto the grass next to him and he's handing you a book.

"Read this right now." He demands and you sigh.

"Do I have to?" You ask and he nods.

"You'll learn more useful things from reading than climbing trees!" He says and you sigh and start to read the book. You weren't even trying to read it. You were just pretending so that Kurapika would leave you alone. You heard Gon and Killua playing and sighed. You wanted to go play with them. Suddenly you heard Killua scream. You and Kurapika both looked and saw Killua stuck at the top of a tree. Kurapika ran over. "Hang on Killua I'm coming!"

"I can't get down!" Killua says. The branches are too brittle!" He says.

"Just jump!" Gon calls up to him.

"No that's a bad idea! Killua don't listen to him!" Kurapika says as he reaches the base of the tree.

"Oh great mamapika came to my res-" The branch he's standing on snaps and he screams.

"Don't worry Killua we'll get you down!" Kurapika says and looks around for something to climb on. Suddenly something brushes by him and he looks and sees you climbing up the tree quickly and skillfully, making your way towards Killua.

"Don't worry Killua I'm coming!" You say.

"Hurry! I don't know how much longer the branches will hold." Killua says and you get as high as you can.

"You'll have to jump the rest of the way for me to catch you!" You say and Killua looks scared.

"What?!" He exclaims. "Are you crazy?! There's no way I'm jumping!"

"Just jump onto my back, I'll be able to hold you!" You tell him and turn around and brace yourself on some branches, bracing for the impact of Killua's weight slamming into you. Soon you feel it and shake a bit but keep yourself steady. "Great job you made it!" You congratulate the boy.

"Just get down already will ya..." He says in a shaky voice, burying his face in your shirt. You skillfully climb down with him and Killua looks relieved when he's finally on the ground. "Thank you so much Y/N!" He says. "You're awesome at climbing trees!"

"Thank you." You tell Killua and smile when you feel him hug you. Gon hugs you too.

"Thanks for saving my best friend Y/N." Gon says and you smile.

"Anytime boys." You tell them and they smile at you and you mess up their hair and they protest again and release you and run away.

"That was really impressive." Kurapika admits and blushes a bit and looks away.

"That's what you learn when you spend your time climbing trees instead of reading books." You say and Kurapika sighs.

"I'm sorry again for being rude to you about that." He says. "I see now that playing can be useful." He says and chuckles a bit. You smiled. You had never seen him smile before, or heard him laugh. It made your heart flutter. It was adorable.

"Hey Y/N mamapika do you want to come play with us?" Gon calls from the field.

"Yeah I'd love to!" You say and start running towards them. You turn back to Kurapika and see him staying back, kicking some leaves. "Kurapika?" You ask and he looks up at you. "Come play with us." You say and hold out your hand to him. The Kurta cautiously takes it and looks surprised as you quickly drag him over to the field to play games.

The four of you played tag and Gon kicked everyone's butt at it because he's so fast. So you all opted for playing soccer. You and Gon against Killua and Kurapika. Gon and Killua were goalies and you and Kurapika were trying to get it in the goal. At first you and Gon were winning because Kurapika hadn't played in awhile, but soon he got the hang of it and caught back up to you and Gon.

"Come on Y/N you can do it!" Gon calls out to you and you steal the ball away from Kurapika again and he runs into you, and the two of you shuffle around with your feet, trying to steal the ball away from each other but you end up tripping on each other and rolling down the hill together. Kurapika held onto your waist as the two of you rolled down and you held onto his shoulders. Eventually at the bottom of the hill you two stopped and Kurapika was on top of you, both of you laughing. He looked down at himself.

"I have grass stains all over these clothes..." He says sadly and you hit his shoulder.

"Don't worry mamapika we can wash it out." You tell him and he smirks. He looks down at you and he feels this warmth erupt in his heart. He had never felt it before. He found himself looking you over and couldn't get over how beautiful you were. He couldn't look away. And you couldn't look away from him. You two felt your faces getting closer but Gon and Killua interrupted the moment.

"Are you two gonna make out now?" Killua calls from the top of the hill and you and Kurapika both look shocked and jump off each other and stand with your hands behind your backs while sweat dropping.

"What?" Kurapika laughs. "Why on Earth would you suggest something like that." He laughs.

"Because you were giving her 'I want you' eyes." Killua says, sliding down the hill to the two of you and raising his eyebrows at Kurapika who's face had turned red as a tomato.

"Yeah looks like somebody's in llooooveeee." Gon mocks and smirks at Kurapika.

"I...uh...I..." Kurapika stammers and you smirk and run a hand down his chest.

"Oh we're both madly in love." You say to the boys and give Kurapika a seductive look. He looks shocked and so do Gon and Killua.

"Huh?" Kurapika asks then gasps as you throw yourself onto him and rub your nose against his, making it look like you two are making out.

"EWWW!" Killua and Gon say and run back up the hill. You pull away from Kurapika and look at the boys running away.

"I think we've scarred them enough. I doubt they'll joke about our love life again." You say and look at Kurapika. "Kurapika?" You ask and notice he's still flustered. You blush too. "Sorry I kind of invaded your personal space there..."

"It's...uh...okay." He says and scratches the back of his head. "It worked right?" He asks and you nod.

"Come on then mamapika, let's go and calm the boys down." You say and take his hand again and lead him back up the hill.


	4. The Past and the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While visiting the market you learn some more about Kurapika's past, and he starts to wonder about his future.

Kurapika woke up to a terrible yell from Gon and Killua downstairs. His adrenaline was pumping. He threw the covers off from over him and grabbed his bokken, the closest weapon he had and conjured his chains as he made his way quickly down the stairs. He burst into the kitchen, weapons raised and in a fight stance as he looked around the room. Gon and Killua ran to him in tears.

"Gon, Killua stay behind me! What's wrong? Have one of the Phantom Troupe broken in?" He asks quickly, his eyes scarlet as he scans the room.

"Oh Kurapika it's awful!" Gon wails and hugs Kurapika's leg.

"The worst possible thing that could ever happen!" Killua exclaims and cries into Kurapika's other leg.

"What? What is it?!" Kurapika asks urgently.

"There's no food in the house!" Both Gon and Killua exclaim and then start to cry into Kurapika's legs. Kurapika drops his weapons and stares at Gon and Killua. His eye twitches.

"Seriously!" He yells. You and Leorio came downstairs quickly and walked in on the scene. "You guys nearly gave me a heart attack I thought you were being attacked!"

"We are!" Gon says. "By hunger!" Kurapika face palms and groans. He grits his teeth and looks angrily at the two boys. Leorio places a hand on his shoulder.

"Easy now Kurapika." Leorio says. "They're growing boys. Food is an important part of their lives right now. Surely you remember what it was like when you were their age?" Kurapika had a flashback.

*flashback*

"Can you smell it Pairo?" Kurapika asks as he sniffs the air, while he was playing in the woods with Pairo.

"Smell it?" Pairo asks and sniffs the air too. "Of course I can! It smells...It smells like fresh pie!" The two boys eyes lit up and they ran off in the direction of the smell. They made it back to Kurapika's family's house and Kurapika's eyes went huge and his mouth watered when he saw the pie sitting in the window.

"It's in the window!" He says. "I'll go get it for us!" Kurapika quickly makes his way over to a tree and starts to climb up the bent trunk to get up to the window. He saw his mother washing some dishes and smiled. He looked at the pie and licked his lips. He picked it up stealthily and then slid back down the trunk to Pairo. "I got it!" He says triumphantly and sets it down in-between them. Kurapika quickly scarfs down three slices while Pairo ate his slowly, not wanting to get it all over his face. Kurapika ate half and then left the other half for Pairo, who finished a few minutes after Kurapika did. The two rested sleepily against the tree, exhausted from their hard work. Pairo's hand slid onto Kurapika and he gasped. "Hey you got berry on my face!" Pairo chuckles, then Kurapika puts his hand on Pairo's face.

"Hey you got pie on mine!" He whines. Soon the two boys start wiping the remaining pie all over each other, laughing and wrestling before falling asleep again. When Kurapika woke up he gasped when he saw his parents staring down at him, arms crossed and with angry faces. He nudged Pairo awake.

"So that's where my pie went?" Kurapika's mom asks and the two boys look guilty.

"We're sorry." Pairo says.

"We were just so hungry!" Kurapika says and his parents chuckle.

"We could tell. We'll have to start feeding you more young man." Kurapika's father said.

"However you're not getting desert for a week because you ate enough sugar to keep you bouncing off of the walls for a week." Kurapika's mom says. "Look at my little boy all covered in berries." She cooes and tries to rub some off his face.

"Mom..." Kurapika whines and tries to squirm away.

"Go get cleaned up for dinner now. Both of you." Kurapika's dad says and the two boys run away into the house.

*flashback end*

Kurapika sighed and looked at Gon and Killua's innocent faces. Sometimes he wished that he could go back in time and be that innocent again. But after what happened to his clan it just wasn't possible. Tears started to roll down his cheeks at their memory and he turned sharply, wrenching himself from Leorio's grip on his shoulder and brushing past you to go upstairs. "What was that about?" You ask.

"I'm not sure." Leorio says and sighs. "He's been different lately. He's always been very determined to get his brethren's eyes back, at any cost but he's never been rude to anyone especially not us before."

"Maybe because the Phantom Troupe is close by and he's close to getting the eyes back his focus on them is a lot stronger. And any delays we may be causing are making him angry because we're holding him back." Killua suggests.

"You could be right Killua." Leorio suggests. "I'll go talk to him." He says and goes upstairs.

He knocked on Kurapika's door. It opened and he peeked inside. Kurapika was on his bed reading a book.

"Can we talk?" Leorio asks and Kurapika shrugs and shifts over so Leorio can sit next to him. "What's up with you lately? You barely talk to anyone, you're out all the time, your temper is a lot worse-"

"What do you mean it's worse?" Kurapika asks, putting his book down and looking at Leorio angrily. He chuckled.

"If I was blind I could have sworn I was talking to Killua and not you Kurapika." Leorio says and a look of realization comes over Kurapika's face and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry Leorio." He says. "I've been an awful friend haven't I?" The doctor only chuckles.

"Don't worry I've had worse." He says.

"I don't know what's come over me." Kurapika says. "I'm so close to finally getting back my clan's eyes and wiping out the Phantom Troupe!" His eyes flashed scarlet. "I'm so close to finally getting my revenge. And now I may have lost them again!" He says and takes his pillow and throws it on the floor. "It seems like everything is an inconvenience now, a distraction keeping me from fulfilling my purpose."

"Have you ever considered that perhaps reclaiming your clan's eyes and killing the Phantom Troupe aren't your only purposes in life?" Leorio suggests and Kurapika looks confused. Leorio puts an arm around his shoulder.

"You're so young Kurapika." He explains. "You have your whole life ahead of you. So many things to enjoy. Like you said, you are so close to achieving your goal, what will you do after it?"

"After what?" Kurapika asks and Leorio face palms.

"After you destroy the Phantom Troupe and get your clan's eyes back!" Leorio shouts at him and Kurapika thinks for a moment.

"I..." He starts then looks at Leorio. "I've never thought about that. I could easily be killed as well in the process of trying to exact my vengeance. I've never thought about what I would do afterwards, if I succeed with my life."

"And that's your problem." Leorio says. "It's good that you're passionate about this goal! It should be your main focus. Right now you should be doing everything you can to get those eyes back and murder the Phantom Troupe. But still...This won't be the only thing you'll ever do. After you've gotten your revenge what will you do?"

"What could I do?" Kurapika asks. Leorio smiles and wraps his arm around Kurapika and chuckles.

"Why there's lots of things you could do!" He says dreamily and moves his arm around the room as if depicting all the possibilities. "You love to read, and know a lot. You could become a teacher, or a professor. Perhaps even train aspiring hunters to fight! And you'll be able to finally have some fun with Gon and Killua! And maybe...somewhere along the line you'll find a nice beautiful girl to fall in love with." He says and Kurapika blushes. "You could get married and live in a nice house somewhere, and raise a family together. A peaceful life, where you'll live happily ever after. I mean after all, you are the last living member of your clan. Sounds to me like someone's got some repopulating to do." Leorio says and pokes Kurapika's arm. His face turns red as a tomato and he pushes Leorio off of the bed.

"Why do you always suggest stuff like that!" Kurapika exclaims.

"Well it's true!" Leorio says. "You're the last living member of the Kurta clan. If you die before you have children then there will be no new members." Kurapika gets serious.

"You're right." He says. "I've never thought about that before. As the last member of my clan. I have more of a purpose than I thought I did!"

"That's why I worry sometimes about your thirst for revenge." Leorio says. "You have a noble goal in mind. But in the end, what will be the point of having those eyes back, if there are no living people attached to them."

"How could I have been so narrow minded..." Kurapika says and runs a hand through his hair. "I not only need to avenge my clan I need to rebuild it!"

"From what I hear from Gon and Killua it sounds like you've already started working on that." Leorio says and Kurapika looks confused. He chuckles. "They told me about you and Y/N's little antics today." Kurapika blushed again.

"We were only joking! We're not actually in love! Y/N just wanted to pull a prank-"

"Or she has a crush on you." Leorio suggests, cutting off Kurapika.

"A crush on me?" He repeats. Leorio nods.

"You have no idea what an attractive young man you are Kurapika." Leorio explains. "Whenever we walk through town I see girls looking at you and giggling, fawning over you. If you wanted to, you could have any girl you want. I must admit I'm a bit jealous of you sometimes."

"Wow." Kurapika says. "You really think Y/N likes me?"

"Well I mean you did save her life. I think she definitely thinks highly of you for that." Leorio says. "But she may be starting to fall in love with you. She seems like a nice girl. A very rare kind of girl that I think just might be perfect for you. Give her a chance. Maybe you'll fall in love with her too." Leorio pats the boy's shoulder and leaves. Kurapika picked up his book again but then put it down. He had a lot of new things to think about. Meanwhile you and the boys were downstairs having some fruit salad, which was the last thing that Gon had in the house.

"We really need to go shopping today." Killua says as he eyes a grape before eating it.

"There's a farmer's market going on today! We should all go!" Gon says and you all agree. Then you see Leorio come downstairs.

"How's Kurapika?" You ask.

"He's fine. I think I may have enlightened the boy on a few things." Leorio says and you all look confused.

About an hour later you and the boys were gathering your things to head into town, but then Kurapika came down wearing his tabard. "Where are you guys going?" He asks.

"We're just going into town to the market." You say.

"Can I come?" He asks and everyone seems a bit surprised. Leorio smirks a bit.

"Of course." You say and Gon and Killua pop out from either side of you.

"Yeah you owe us ice cream and pastries for being so rude to us this morning!" The boys say and Kurapika smiles at them.

"Okay but not too much. You boys will be bouncing off of the walls if you have too much." He says and then freezes, realizing that's exactly what his mother said to him all those years ago.

"Are you coming?" Killua calls from the path. Kurapika shakes his head. "On my way!" He says and runs down the path after the boys, following you.

"Are you coming Leorio?" He asks.

"No, unfortunately I have some work to do but you kids have fun!" He says and you all go into town to the market.

"Look at all the food!" Killua exclaims and he and Gon's mouths water over all the goodies. You chuckle at the boys obsession with food. You noticed that Kurapika seemed a bit stiff.

"What's wrong?" You ask. Kurapika thinks back to when he went to the market for the first time with Pairo. He became angry at those men that his grandfather hired and everyone called him a monster...a devil...He gets pulled from his thoughts when he feels your hand touch his shoulder. "Hey are you okay?" You ask in a concerned tone.

"I'm fine." He says and smiles. "I just haven't been to one of these in a while."

"Well there's a lot to do so come on!" You say and pull him into the crowd. The two of you visited a lot of different stands and tried some different foods. "Try this." You suggest as you offer Kurapika a spoon of something that looked like yogurt.

"What is it?" He asks.

"I don't know!" You say and smile. "But it tastes good."

"I don't kn-" You put the spoon in his mouth and he eats the food out of it. He smiles. "You're right it does taste good!" You two bought some cartons of it and then ran into the boys again. They were pulling a cart they got off a bunch of pies and other junk food, along with some ice cream. "How did you two manage to get all of that stuff?" Kurapika asks in amazement.

"We uh didn't exactly pay for it yet..." Gon says and he and Killua give him the most adorable faces and Kurapika looks up and sees some of the stand owners looking angrily at the boys. He sighs and goes to pay for their food.

"I told you that face always works!" Gon tells Killua and the two of them high five. While Kurapika was paying the stand owners you saw someone familiar. A girl with pink hair, the same girl that tried to kill you two days ago. She looked at you and seemed shocked at first then smirked. Two men appeared at her side, the same two men that threw you into the water. You quickly turned and ran across the street but you ended up right in front of a cart. The horse reared and you thought the horse would kick you but you were quickly pulled out of the way by someone. You looked up and saw that you were pressed firmly against Kurapika's chest. He was holding you tightly, worry and anger in his eyes.

"What were you thinking!" He exclaims. "You could have gotten hurt! I know you've lived in the woods for the past seven years but how could you have been so careless!" You started to tear up and you sniffed. Kurapika blushed a bit. He felt awful that he made you cry. But even worse was now he didn't know what to do. "Oh...Y/N I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset...please don't cry."

"It's not because of you." You say and he looks confused. You gesture to where you were before and Kurapika gasped as he saw three people approaching Gon and Killua.

"Gon! Killua! Look out!" Kurapika says and they turn around and see the people trying to grab them and kick and punch them away and onto the ground.

"They're the ones who tried to kill me the other day." You say and Kurapika's eyes turned scarlet. You shrunk back in fear a bit.

"The Phantom Troupe..." He mutters before rushing into the fight. These Phantom Troupe people were skilled, and managed to get a few hits on Gon and Killua but none of them were any match for Kurapika. And Gon and Killua fought very hard against them. Killua struck one of the men with lightning and he fell down, too weak to get back up. And Gon punched another one into the wall, bricks collapsing on top of him. Everyone else either fled the scene or like you stood startled in fear. Kurapika wrapped up the girl in a chain and held her down. "Where are the others?" He demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She answers innocently. Kurapika growled and yanked her.

"You are in no position to play games! Tell me what I need to know!" He demands and she just rolls her eyes and smirks.

"Petty chain bastard." She mocks then Kurapika summons a chain. It was the judgement chain.

"You must answer some questions for me and you must never use your nen again." He says calmly. "One, where do I find the other members, and two what do you plan on doing with the scarlet eyes? If you don't answer or use your nen you will die." The girl frowned.

"We're in Meteor city, and we're going to sell those eyes to someone." She explains. The chains disappear. "I may not be able to use my nen on any of you. But it looks like I won't need to. The people now think you're a monster." She chuckles and runs off. Kurapika frowns and then realizes what she was talking about. He turns around and sees everyone staring at him, trembling in fear.

"Look at his eyes!" One woman exclaims.

"He must be the devil!" Another says. It was just like when this happened when he was with Pairo. He looked over at you and saw that now even you were scared of him. You shrunk away into the crowd and ran off. He sighed. Leorio was wrong. Girls didn't like him. They were scared of him. He grabbed Gon and Killua and they all made their way out of the market. You didn't talk to him the rest of the day. That night Kurapika packed up his things. He needed to get to Meteor city. And he needed to do it alone. He couldn't forgive himself if anything else happened to you, Gon, Killua or Leorio because of him. He needed to face the Phantom Troupe alone. He made it to the door when he heard someone.

"Where are you going?" You ask and he turns around and sees you coming down the stairs.

"I thought you were afraid of me." Kurapika says and you come towards him. "Now that you've seen what a monster I am."

"It's true. Some of the things you did today frightened me." You say and Kurapika sighs. "But I know that you have no intention of hurting me, or any of your friends. You beat up bad guys. You're no monster. You're a hero. You saved my life." You smile and Kurapika feels a bit relieved and blushes at the last thing you said.

"I'm no hero Y/N." He says.

"Well you are to me." You say and he blushes. "Where are you going?"

"To Meteor City." He declares. "To finally get my revenge."

"I'm coming too." You say and he shakes his head.

"You can't. It's too dangerous." He says.

"But you need me." You tell him and he looks confused. "That girl that you attacked today. She didn't tell you the whole story... I heard it all from them when they were in their hideout." You say and think back on what you heard them talking about when you were in the room with all the scarlet eyes.

"Then I guess I'll need you to come along to guide my path." He says and you nod.

"We're coming too!" Gon and Killua say and rush downstairs with their bags. Leorio followed.

"I know you may not want us with you Kurapika." Leorio says. "But you're about to face a bunch of powerful nen-users! You'll need our help to take them down and get your clan's eyes back!"

"We all want to help!" Gon says and he hugs Kurapika's legs. "I'm not letting you leave without me!" Kurapika gasped and smiled.

"Well then let's get going." He says and everyone leaves the house and sets off to help Kurapika get his revenge.


	5. Facing Your Fears (Halloween)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You all leave Gon's house and head towards Meteor City where you hope to fight the Phantom Troupe. But doing this requires you all go on a boat, which you have fears of. And Kurapika has to face his fear of spiders...

You, Leorio, Gon, Killua and Kurapika all made your way towards the docks to get a boat ride to get to Meteor City. You looked nervous as you all got to the docks to get on a boat. You hadn't been on a boat since the day your parents died. Kurapika straightened the sleeves of his suit. He figured he should wear it and stand close to Leorio so he could blend in more. He looked at you and noticed that you were looking at the boats in the water. "Is something wrong Y/N?" He asks with concern in his voice. You turn back to him and hold your arm.

"It's nothing." You lie and try to look cheerful. He raises his eyebrows and crosses his arms. You sigh.

"Okay...I'm afraid of boats." You admit. "I lost my parents out at sea on one..." You start to explain. "All that they left me with was a rare scarlet..." You remember that the Phantom Troupe took your rose and you teared up and started to cry. Kurapika grabbed your arms forcefully and pulled you close to him. His eyes were burning scarlet.

"A what?!" He exclaims. "A rare scarlet what!" he demands.

"A rose..." You say in a soft voice and he loosens his grip on you and you move away from him fearfully as his eyes fade back to their grey color. He looks at you sorrowfully.

"I'm sorry Y/N." He apologizes. "I didn't mean to scare you like that... I just thought you might have been talking about a scarlet eye."

"It's alright Kurapika." You assure him and take a step further away from the docks, worried that you might fall in. Kurapika smiles and holds out his arm to you.

"Don't worry Y/N. I won't let anything bad happen to you." He promises as you wrap your arms around his. "And I'll get back that rose that they took from you, as well as the eyes that they took from my people..." He clenches his fist and then relaxes suddenly when he feels you embrace him.

"Thank you Kurapika..." You say. "That might be the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me." You tell him and he blushes a bit.

"It's nothing really." He says and scratches the back of his head.

"Hey lovebirds we're going to miss the boat!" Killua calls out to the two of you and you both blush heavily and let go of each other and take off towards the boat. As you two neared the boat you found yourself getting very worried. What if you fell in? What if he boat sank? All your apprehensive thoughts ceased however when Kurapika took your hand. He smiled at you.

"Don't worry Y/N. I won't let anything hurt you." He promises and you give his hand a small squeeze and he leads you onto the boat.

The boat was a sort of modern speed ferry, that felt like a mini cruise ship. You would be on the boat for about a day. You all checked into a big room with enough beds for each of you to have your own. "Happy Halloween!" The boat owner says after giving you each your keys.

"Halloween?" Kurapika asks and looks at you. "Do you know what that is?" You nod.

"It's a Holliday!" You exclaim happily.

"What does it celebrate?" He asks curiously.

"Scary things." You say. "People dress up in scary costumes like ghosts, witches, vampires, spiders-"

"Spiders!" Kurapika exclaims and his eyes flash scarlet and he jumps away from you. You tilt your head in confusion. "Why on Earth would someone want to dress up as such a horrid thing!" He says. You giggle a bit.

"Kurapika, are you arachnophobic?" You ask him and he squints his eyes at you.

"No. I just hate spiders with a burning passion!" He says and clenches his fists, his eyes still scarlet. "They're the symbol of the Phantom Troupe. Each member has a spider tattoo and a number. I hate them so much, that even at the mention of one my eyes turn scarlet and my rage flares up!" He explains.

"So you're arachnophobic?" You repeat and he squints his eyes at you.

"No! I just don't like them!" He says.

"Okay whatever you say..." You smirk and walk ahead down the hall to your room.

"At least I'm not afraid of something irrational like water!" He calls down the hall and Gon, Killua and Leorio gasp and watch you stop in your tracks and turn on your heel to face the Kurta who insulted you.

"At least I have a reason for my fear! I'm not just afraid of some silly symbol." You say and Kurapika growls.

"Why you-" He's about to approach you but Leorio stops him.

"Both of you stop it!" He says. "You both have your fears and you should not insult each other based on them! Both of you apologize." He says. Kurapika sighs and his eyes turn back to grey. "I'm sorry Y/N." He says softly.

"I'm sorry Kurapika." You say.

"They're giving out costumes and candy!" Gon exclaims, pointing to a sign on the wall. "Let's go get some!" He says and grabs Killua's hand and drags him down the hall towards the room where the candy and costumes are. You, Leorio and Kurapika followed and entered a big room where there were tons of costumes. The candy would come out later on that night. "Let's all pick out costumes!" Gon says and he and Killua excitedly run through the aisles to get costumes. Kurapika wanders through them cautiously, praying that there weren't any spider costumes hanging on the racks.

After searching for awhile all of you come out in different costumes. Killua and Gon found vampire costumes and Leorio was putting on some big paws for a werewolf costume. You had found a cute witch costume for yourself. Last person to come out was Kurapika. You blushed when you saw what he was wearing. He had a tight fitting striped shirt, with a hoodie that came down past his shoulders, with devil horns on it and bat wings. He had a pitchfork and ripped jeans as well. He looked really hot in them.

"Wow Kurapika I think Y/N, really likes your costume." Gon jokes and he and Killua exchange mischievous looks and laugh. Kurapika blushed.

"Do you like it Y/N?" He asks and you blush.

"Yeah...It's very cute." You tell him and he blushes.

"Thanks." He says. "Yours is very cute as well..." He says and you blush. He turns to Leorio. "I think I'm going to the bathroom and put in my contacts. You mentioned that there might be spider decorations...I don't want my eyes to freak anyone out." He says.

"Actually you might not have to." Leorio says and Kurapika looks confused. "Halloween is a scary time. If people see you with red eyes and acting angry they'll probably assume it's just part of your costume." He says. "Contacts can be really irritating if you wear them for too long." He warns. "So I'd just go without them for now and we'll see how you do." Leorio suggests.

"I suppose you're right." Kurapika suggests.

"I think your scarlet eyes would look really cool with your costume!" Killua says and Kurapika smiles at him and Gon.

"Thanks. Maybe you two should look for some fake fangs for your vampire costumes." He suggests and Gon and Killua go back looking through the racks for some fake teeth.

Little did they know that Kurapika had a reason for suggesting that to them. When Gon and Killua had their teeth in it was harder for them to talk, and therefore harder for them to complain about how long they had to wait for nighttime and the Halloween party to start. You sat on your bed, trying to read a book that Kurapika had lent to you to keep you distracted from the fact that you were on a boat. But it was hard to do when Gon and Killua were muffled arguing with each other.

"I need the purple bowtie for my costume! It goes with my cape!" Killua tries to make out with the teeth in his mouth. Gon straightened said bowtie as Killua said this.

"What? I don't know what you're saying?" He replies.

"I don't know what you're saying!" Killua shouts and then Kurapika slams his book shut.

"Enough!" He yells at Gon and Killua. "Gon, give Killua the purple bowtie since it goes with his cape. And take out your teeth when you're trying to talk."

"Okay fine Mamapika." Killua says and Kurapika growls and angrily opens his book back up and reads it. You chuckle and continue to read your book, completely forgetting about the fact that you were on a boat.

That night there was a Halloween party on the ship and you all made your way out onto the deck for the party. "I can't wait to see what cool decorations there are!" You say and you open the doors and all of you go out onto the deck. You all sweat drop when you see the spider decorations everywhere. "So it's spider themed..." You say and look at Kurapika and see him twitching in anger and fear. His eyes burning scarlet. Leorio quickly grabs his shoulder and pulls him out of the room.

"Spiders! Seriously! Out of all the scary Halloween decorations they could have picked they had to pick spiders!" Kurapika shouts and places his palm on his forehead. He gives Leorio an apologetic look. "I don't think I can go back in there Leorio. I might accidentally hurt someone."

"That's smart." Leorio says. "I'll explain it to the others."

"Thanks Leorio." Kurapika says. "You're a good friend." Leorio comes back in and explains the situation to everyone.

"Awww..." The three of you say.

"Gon and I wanted to throw pie in his face..." Killua says and holds up the pie. "Oh well. I guess I'll just have to do it to Gon." He says and smashes the pie in Gon's face.

"Killua! Why did you do that again?!" Gon screams and chases Killua through the party. You watch them and laugh.

"Looks like mamapika will have his hands full when he comes back." You say to Leorio.

"Or as the other adult in the group I should take charge and discipline the boys myself." Leorio says and walks up to them. You turn your back to get some punch and then hear screaming. You turn around and find Leorio chasing the boys around the dance floor with pie on his face. "Get back here you two or I swear I'll-" he trips on the tail of someone's costume and falls over. You laugh and sip some punch.

Meanwhile Kurapika moves his pitchfork from side to side and looks out into the water. He heard the loud music and people having fun and looks over onto the deck. He saw Gon and Killua dancing with each other to an upbeat tune, jumping around and causing mischief. Having a carefree childhood that was cut short for Kurapika. He sees that Leorio has found himself some ladies in sluttier costumes and rolls his eyes. Maybe he'll sleep in one of their rooms and I won't have to hear him snoring tonight. Kurapika thinks to himself. He's pulled from his thoughts by something disturbing however. Two figures coming over the side of the boat. He gasps when he recognizes two Phantom Troupe members. Machi and Hisoka. Machi looks over the party and Hisoka looks bored next to her. She spots you and squints her eyes.

"There she is." She tells Hisoka. "She heard all about our plan with the Scarlet eyes when she was hiding in our makeshift lair on Whale island. We need to take her down, and since you're already wearing a costume..." She notes his clown-like attire. "I figured you'd be the perfect one for the job." Hisoka evaluates you and smiles.

"What kind of nen does she use?" He asks eagerly.

"None. She's a gymnast of sorts but other than that she can't fight at all." Machi says and Hisoka's face falls.

"Well this will be boring then..." He says and sighs. "You couldn't have gotten anyone else to do this?"

"The boss wanted you to do it." She says. Hisoka rolls his eyes.

"Fine. I'll kill her. But I won't enjoy it." He says and makes his way over to you and Machi leaves again, back over the side of the boat. Kurapika heard the whole thing and his eyes went wide. He couldn't let them hurt you! He would have to brave the party filled with spiders to fight the real dangerous ones.

You were minding your own business, licking a Halloween decorated cupcake when Hisoka approached you. "Hello there little girl." He says and gives you a look that makes your skin crawl.

"Hey..." You say and step to the side. He takes another step closer to you and grins. "Can I help you with something?" You ask. He's about to speak but he's interrupted by Gon and Killua laughing as they dance the monster mash together. His spirits rise and he smiles deviously.

"Oh those boys..." He practically moans and your eyes go wide. "Them being here makes this whole night so much better!"

"Dude they're like 14 are you some sort of pedophile!" You exclaim and he turns and looks at you.

"Depends on how old you are little one." He says and gets in your face. You slap him hard, knocking him on the floor.

"I'm 19!" You say. Hisoka rubs his face and smirks.

"So you do have some skill it would seem. Perhaps killing you won't be as boring as I thought." Hisoka says and licks his lips and you get scared. Hisoka gets out a card and tosses it at you, aiming to slice your neck but it's destroyed by a chain. "Huh?" Hisoka asks and turns to see Kurapika standing behind him. His eyes bright scarlet and his chains conjured. "Oh Kurapika. How nice to see you. It's been awhile. Aren't you a bit old to be wearing a Halloween costume?"

"Aren't you a bit old to be flirting with Gon and Killua?" Kurapika retorts. Hisoka looks offended.

"Hey I'm not turned on by them...I'm turned on by their power!" He moans and you run past him quickly, over to Kurapika but Hisoka grabs you and puts the card up to your neck.

"Let her go!" Kurapika yells and holds out his pitchfork threateningly at Hisoka. "Or I'll have no choice but to use my nen on you..." Kurapika threatens. Hisoka sighs. He couldn't risk losing his nen ability over some girl who wasn't worth his skill.

"Very well..." Hisoka says and lets go of you and you run over to Kurapika. He grabs you in a tight hug.

"Are you alright Y/N?" He asks and you nod.

"Kurapika...I thought that you wouldn't come back. Aren't you afraid of spiders?" You ask and he smiles.

"I am...But I'm more afraid of my fears holding me back from saving you from danger." He says and you hug him again.

"You're so sweet..." You say, making everyone around you go "awww" and Kurapika blush bright red. Hisoka rolled his eyes.

"Hey Hisoka!" Gon calls from the ceiling where he and Killua were standing on a beam. Hisoka's face lights up.

"Oh Gon, Killua!" He exclaims. "Come down here and fight me!" He begs.

"No way pedophile!" Killua says and he and Gon knock over a huge vat of caramel on Hisoka. He screams as the caramel burns and hardens around him, limiting his movement. "Kurapika use your chains now!" Killua says and Kurapika wraps a chain around Hisoka and lifts him off the ground and over the side of the boat. You all rush over to the edge of the deck to see what happens. When the caramel hit the water it melted and Hisoka swam to the surface. He smiles at you, Kurapika, and Killua and Gon.

"You haven't seen the last of me." He warns you and disappears back under the water, swimming off somewhere. You let out a sigh of relief that he was gone but then you realized just how close you were to the edge of the water and you started to feel anxious again. Kurapika noticed you get nervous and held your arms.

"Y/N?" He asks. "Are you alright?"

"Water...I'm on a boat...going to die." You say and Kurapika brings you into an embrace and leads you away from the edge of the deck, then freezes when he sees all the spiders. He looked away, not wanting the sight of the spiders to make him angry. Then he looks down and sees how scared you are. I need to control myself...for Y/N's sake... Kurapika declares. He takes a deep breath and leads you to the dance floor where a slow song is playing and he gently sways along to the music with you.

"Y/N, you're safe now. Look up." He says and gently lifts your face from where it was buried in his shirt. You look up into his scarlet eyes, and swore you had never seen anything so beautiful.

"You're not scared of the spiders?" You ask him and he realizes something. When he was dancing with you he didn't even see them...

"Not when I'm with you." He says and you blush. He couldn't help but think about how cute you were when you blushed. What is she doing to me? He thinks. My heart has never raced so much from being in a girl's presence. Meanwhile Leorio was drunk in a corner. He looked over at you two and smiled.

"Hey look at that girls!" He says to the women he's with. "Looks like my best friend is going to get laid tonight!" He assumes in his drunk state and they all laugh.

"He's not the only one..." One woman says and Leorio's face heats up.

That night you, Gon and Killua were all in your room and Leorio was out doing God knows what, with God knows who. But at least the room was a bit quieter. Gon and Killua had both passed out in their beds after crashing from the sugar high they had. And you were tossing and turning, unable to go to sleep. The silence and lack of movement exaggerated the motions of the boat and sounds of the water, making your fears worse. You turned over and gently called out to Kurapika. He opened his eyes sleepily and rubbed one. "What is it Y/N?" He asks and you blush.

"Can you...Can I share your bed with you?" You ask softly and he blushes.

"Why?" He asks. You blushed more.

"Because I'm scared of the boat's movements and I feel a lot better when I'm near you..." You admit and Kurapika blushes but nonetheless moves over to make room for you. You climbed into his bed and he tucked you in and laid down next to you. The boat lurched from a large wave and you let out a short shriek and grabbed Kurapika. He just embraced you and stroked your hair and hugged you.

"Don't be scared Y/N..." He assures you. "I won't let anything hurt you." He promises again and the two of you fall asleep.

 


	6. Down to Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You disembark in Meteor City and Gon gets a phone call from Ging and Killua gets one from Alluka. Meanwhile, you and Kurapika train to defend yourself against the Phantom Troupe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make a new Hunter x Hunter story in addition to this one with one shots for all the characters? It can be the characters interacting with each other and also some x reader, or x OC's. Anyway let me know what you think! I think I may really want to do it but I'd love some of you guy's opinions!

You all got off of the boat and onto the docks. You let out a sigh of relief as you disembarked. You were so happy to get off of the boat, and Kurapika seemed just as relieved to get away from all of the spider decorations. Leorio came off the boat, in a daze from what happened that morning. Kurapika rolled his eyes, all morning Leorio had not stopped bragging about his sexual conquest.

*flashback to this morning*

Kurapika was having some toast in the room and reading a book when Leorio barged in, on cloud nine from what happened last night. Kurapika paid no mind to him and continued to read his book, but then Leorio engaged in conversation with him. "Last night was epic Kurapika!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Kurapika says plainly. Leorio's face falls, not getting the response he wanted from his friend.

"I sure did! What man wouldn't?" He asks and looks over at Kurapika.

"I suppose I wouldn't..." Kurapika admits. "I don't really enjoy thinking about women that way. I'd prefer exploring their thoughts rather than their clothes." Leorio's face heats up and he looks angry at Kurapika.

"You think all I care about is sex?!" Leorio claims and Kurapika turns a page nonchalantly.

"Is it?" He asks.

"No!" He shouts. "I care about other things too! Like their personality and activities they enjoy! At least I have an interest in girls."

"Hey! So do I!" Kurapika retorts then blushes when he sees Leorio smiling.

"So you do..." He says and Kurapika hides his face in his book. "Oh no you don't!" He says and pulls Kurapika's book back down. "Now tell me more about how you're interested in girls."

"Really Leorio it's nothing..." Kurapika says sheepishly. He hears you laughing and looks out the window and sees you laughing while walking on the deck with Gon and Killua. He gives a little half-smile.

"Are you sure it's nothing?" Leorio asks. "Because to me it seems like you're interested in Y/N?" Kurapika blushes and grabs another book from his nightstand to try to hide in it. Leorio jumped on him and held his arms down to keep him from reaching it. "No! You are not hiding in a book again you are answering this question!" Leorio says and Kurapika groans.

"Fine! I think I may be getting a small crush on Y/N..." Kurapika says in the softest voice possible and Leorio jumped up into the air.

"I knew it-ow!" He says as he lands on the floor after jumping into the ceiling. Leorio laid there in a daze and Kurapika sighed and finished his breakfast before pulling out his laptop.

"Well have fun on the floor. I need to check on some of my assignments." He says and gets to work.

*flashback end*

"How was your morning?" You ask Kurapika, trying to make small talk to distract yourself from the fact that you were still near water. Although you were doing a lot better now that you weren't on a boat.

"It was good." Kurapika answers. "How was your morning?"

"Very good." You tell him. "Gon and Killua are hilarious." Kurapika chuckled a bit.

"Yes they are. What did they do that made you laugh?" He asks. Suddenly Gon came running up to him.

"Kurapika! Kurapika! Kurapika!" He asks over and over.

"What is it Gon?" Kurapika asks.

"I have something really important to tell you!" Gon says.

"What is it?" Kurapika repeats.

"Hi." Gon says and laughs before running back over to Killua, the two boys laughing together. You laugh too, which causes Kurapika to chuckle a bit.

"I remember I used to pull that prank on my parents a lot." Kurapika says and straightens his suit out a bit.

"So did I." You say and the two of you look sad at the memory of your dead parents. Luckily you thought of something to brighten everyone's spirits. "Hey Kurapika?" You ask softly.

"What is it Y/N?" Kurapika asks you kindly.

"Hi." You tell him and he looks surprised then laughs as you run over to Gon and Killua and tell them how you pranked Kurapika twice! They both erupted into laughter. Kurapika smiled softly at you three.

"She's always so happy." Kurapika says to Leorio. "How can she be? After so many bad things have happened to her..."

"She moved on." Leorio tells him. "She learned that by focusing on the past, she was ignoring her future. She couldn't change the outcome of her parent's deaths, so she moved on from it and now she is happy." Kurapika felt his heart racing. Deep down, he knew Leorio was right. He should move on from the slaughter of his clan and try to make a new life for himself, one that made him happy. However, he could not just let the Phantom Troupe get away with selling his clan's eyes for profit. His biggest fear was that over time his rage would fade, and now, when he was so close...he started to feel it fade. How is that possible!? The closer he gets to his revenge the more it should be fueled! But now for some reason, he was feeling his anger towards the Phantom Troupe start to lessen. Why? You were talking with Gon and Killua when both of their phones went off.

"It's Alluka." Killua says and answers it.

"It's my dad!" Gon says excitedly and answers his phone, screaming into it. "HI DAD! I MISS YOU!"

"Ow! Gon! You don't have to shout!" Ging says and Gon's face falls. "Oh...Okay."

"I just wanted to know how you're doing son." Ging says. "Is everything going okay? Are your friends nice?"

"Yeah! Everything is going great!" Gon exclaims. "We're helping out Kurapika and I think we've found a great lead and we'll be able to help him!"

"Well that's great son." Ging says. "Just let me know when you want to come back and I'll arrange for a ride to pick you up."

"Okay!" Gon says with a big smile like always. "Thanks dad!"

"Wow. Your dad sounds like less of an asshole than he usually is." Leorio notices.

"What do you mean?" Gon asks. "My dad is the best!" He cheers and runs over to you and Kurapika.

"Hey Alluka!" Killua says. "How are things going? Do you need anything? Are you having any kind of trouble?" He asks with some worry in his voice. He had some regrets about leaving his sister behind to help Kurapika.

"Nope." She says cheerfully. "We're all good here! I just wanted to ask you how things are going and if you need anything from me?"

"No, I'm all good. We should be finished with this mission quickly so I'll see you soon." Killua promises.

"Okay! I'll see you soon!" Alluka says.

"Goodbye! Let me know if you need anything." Killua says and then hangs up. He turns around and finds you and Kurapika staring at him. "What?" He asks nonchalantly.

"I didn't know you were so worried about your sister." Kurapika says and Killua huffs.

"Please. I'm never worried about anyone." Killua says and kicks a pebble off of the road. Kurapika smirked, knowing that he was lying and then turned his attention back to you.

"You know Y/N, before we encounter the Phantom Troupe to get the rest of the eyes back, there are a few self-defense techniques that I'd like to show you, to help you better protect yourself." Kurapika explains and you roll your eyes.

"I don't need you to teach me how to take care of myself!" You retort. "I can manage perfectly fine on my own."

"And that's why they almost killed you?" Kurapika reminds you and you sweat drop. He chuckles. "Come on. Just let me teach you a few things to help you defend yourself. Please?" He offers again and you smile at him.

"I guess a few lessons couldn't hurt." You say.

You groan in pain as Kurapika knocked you on the ground on your back. "That hurt!" You yell at him. You two had been out in a clearing in the woods training for about an hour now and you still hadn't managed to land an effective hit on him.

"Come on Y/N!" Kurapika says encouragingly. "Just try it the way I showed you, I'm sure you can do it."

"But you're fighting back!" You argue. "How am I supposed to learn to land a hit on you if you won't even let me hit you!"

"The Phantom Troupe won't let you hit them. You'll find a way." Kurapika laughs. "Just try again." He says and gets back into his fighting stance. You charge at him again and he grabs your waist and flips you over again. He sighs. "We've got a lot of work to do." He says and you rub your head and sit up. 

You chased Kurapika through the woods but were out of breath about a quarter of the way in. You stopped and fell over to catch your breath. Kurapika sighed. You needed better stamina than this. Maybe he should try something else? He threw the book at you, literally and expected you to dodge it, and you did, effectively. He smiled, his hopes starting to rise. But then soon you fell out of rhythm and got hit in the head with one, knocking you to the ground where Gon gave you an ice pack and Killua gave you some water. Kurapika face palmed. The next day he woke you up bright and Early and gave you his bokken to train with and had you try to deflect some attacks from his chains. You deflected the first few okay. "Hey I think I've got the hang of it!" You say, but then Kurapika whipped you in the side with his chain, knocking you over. "Never mind." You groan. Eventually when you two were running again he saw you on the ground again and went over to you and sighed.

"I'm sorry I made you do this Y/N. I can see now that it's only hurting you more than helping. I know when to give up." Kurapika explains. "We don't have to keep training anymore. I'll just have you stay somewhere safe when the time comes to attack the Phantom Troupe." You watch him walk away with a disappointed look on his face and get a determined look on your features.

"I'll show him!" You declare and every night while Kurapika is out gathering information you're off practicing some fighting moves that Gon and Killua showed you. One day you walk over to Kurapika and close his laptop. "Fight me." You tell him.

"No, Y/N. I've given up on training you remember?" Kurapika reminds you.

"But I haven't." You say. "Just fight me one more time and if you beat me I'll give up." You promise. He sighs.

"Very well." He says. You two go over to the clearing and he charges at you and you use your flexibility to land a kick under his jaw, but he knew that was coming and went to grab your leg. But what he didn't expect was for you to jump into the air with the other leg and then kick him in the jaw successfully. Making him let go of your leg and fall down while you gracefully land on the other side. He looks at you with a grin on his face and strokes his bruised jaw. "Wow. So you have gotten better." You smile. "Still not that good though." He says and pounces on you, holding you down while you struggle under his grip. "You need to get stronger too." He explains.

"I am strong!" You argue and wrap your legs around his waist and flip him over. The two of you laugh then look at Killua who was eating an apple then dropped it.

"Eww!" He says and runs away. "Get a room you two!" You and Kurapika look at each other then realize the compromising position you're in and get up and run after Killua to explain yourselves. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end for now! I hope you guys like it so far! Feedback is appreciated and I really want some from everyone who has anything at all to say about this story and I hope to update soon!!


End file.
